Dracones Caude
by Ready. Aim. ROFLCOPTER
Summary: After the dragons attacked, Acnologia, the dragon of the Apocalypse shows up in Crocus and turns the dragons slayers live upside down. What are they to do and who are these new people? ( Please read the extras at the end, It gives the reasoning behind my ideas for this story. ) (On temporary hiatus until I get my thoughts straight.)
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I'm not new on this site but I have never posted a story. I really enjoy the stories of everyone on this site and I figured 'Why not give it a try?'**

**I really need constructive criticism for my first fanfic! I really don't expect many people to read this and its mainly just for fun! Well enjoy this story! Hopefully I haven't made too many grammatical errors! Bye!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters! If I did, Natsu would have completed his dragon slayer training with Igneel!**

* * *

_**Fiore, Crocus July 9, 792 **_

It was a calm, peaceful day in the city of Crocus, the capital of Fiore and holder of the Gran Magic Games. The sky was clear with only a cloud few and far between. The sun was setting over the mountains and a deep crimson, almost the shade of blood, filled the sky.

Recently, there was and even with the a mysterious creation made by the capital called the eclipse portal. The portal had been altered to 'shoot the dragons with a blast of magic close to Etherion in power' while in truth it opened a portal to the past, allowing seven dragons from four hundred years in the past to come through. Natsu, along with the help of the other dragon slayers, forced the dragons back into the past. While the Grand Magic Games were finished, the guild participating and the members of the magic council decided they would spend a few days in Crocus to rest and heal.

The silence was broken by a deafening roar that was heard by many people tens of miles away from the city. In the distance, a shape was made coming over the mountains. The shape grew steadily larger, blocking the sun with its wingspan. As the figure dropped to the ground, causing anyone near it to fall to the ground, it was finally seen as the one and only Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia.

Screams filled the air as Acnologia started its rampage of destruction within the city. Every guild remaining looked on in fear and hatred. Acnologia, the dragon who made Fairy Tail's core members lose seven precious years with their family. Acnologia, responsible for countless death and the destruction of an entire country. Acnologia, standing right there In the middle of the city, destroying building left and right.

All the dragon slayers , still beat up from the recent battle, went into action. Cries of fear and sorrow filling their ears and giving them an even better reason to fight. They had to protect everyone their. They were the only ones capable of even harming the mighty beast! Racing through the streets at speeds that no human should be able to meet, the dragon slayers leaped at the mighty creature and started hitting it left and right with spells that had little do no effect. Even with Wendy's arms enchantment, they still could not beat the beast. One by one they were defeated until it was only Natsu that still remained. Even with all his heart and soul, even with the purpose of protecting his friends, Natsu stood no chance of defeating him. Once all energy was gone, Natsu finally fell to Acnologia's might. Although not damaged as badly as facing the dragon should have left them, they were completely devoid of any magic.

As the beast continued its mindless rampage throughout the city, many people were slaughtered underfoot. Makarov used his titan magic to grow to the beasts size. Even being a wizard saint and master of the strongest magic guild in all of Fiore, he did not have the strength to defeat one of the most powerful beings in hundreds of years. He was severely wounded and left in critical condition. All the guilds, even with six guild masters at their side, stood no chance and were all left in a state that no one would wish upon their enemies.

* * *

_**July 11, 792**_

After the destruction of the entire capital was finished, the guilds all met at the remains of the castle, where the dragon slayers lives would be changed forever.

"YOU HAVE FAILED YOU TASKS AND YOUR GUILD HAS SUFFERED FOR IT!" Yelled both Makarov and Jeimme to the dragon slayers of their respective guilds.

"YOU ARE HEAR BY BANISHED FROM THE GUILD TO NEVER RETURN!" They shouted in unison. They gave the dragon slayers an expression that said they were serious about what they had said.

"Master, what are you saying! They've been apart of our family long enough for a mere attack to come between us!" Erza scream over the shouts of both guilds. How could their masters say this! Even though they couldn't slay they beast, they were still a part of her family.

The dragon slayers were shocked to say the least. None of them thought their masters would be so upset that they would banish them! Why would they be able to defeat something that even dragons feared!?

"Gramps! Why would you do this to us? I though you were our father figure! What could we do to him! Even the dragons fear him; We aren't even full fledged dragon slayers! What brings you to through us out?!" Natsu cried with tears in his eyes.

"Why is it Natsu, that while everyone was teetering on the edge of death, you and the other dragon slayers only have a few broken bones each?" Makarov said looking at the boy with cold eyes.

"I don't know, I-I don't know, I-I D-DON'T KNOW!" Natsu bawled, tears streaming down his face as he begged the master to understand.

"Natsu, I can only assume that you have made an agreement with that... that THING!" Makarov screamed, fury evident on his face.

"Wh-Why would we do that? DOES THAT EVEN SOUND LIKE US!" Natsu howled like a wounded animal. Sorrow and Grief thick in his voice.

"How would be even do that old man!?" Laxus, who had been watching the scene unfold along with the rest of Fairy tail and Sabertooth, the other guilds having left the awkward atmosphere awhile ago.

"I don't care how or why you do anything anymore" Makarov sighed.

"Now get out of my sight!" He growled, making everyone nearby take a step back.

"Alright, If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do, just don't expect us to come crawling back when you realize how much of a mistake you've made!" Gajeel Growled, deciding to finally speak. Many people gave him nervous glances.

"Please guys, before anything really bad happens." Wendy pleaded to both of them, looking at the strain of their self control.

"I agree with Wendy on this one Sting." Rouge muttered, barely audible to those other then the dragon slayers.

"Alright, lets go guys, obviously we're not wanted here." Sting said, a look of betrayal and hate visible and only slightly contained on his normally cocky face.

"Yeah" The other five dragon slayers agreed. Slowly walking away with the their exceeds floating behind.

With that, they were gone, no one has see any of them for almost a year. That all changes when a new name came near the top, one name that would be remembered by all that watch that years grand magic games. That name

_**Dracones Cauda.**_

* * *

**Hey guys, so that was the first chapter. Please review as I have NO idea if this was any good.**

**Thanks for reading! Story is a combination of Draconia Claw by Cardboard Pixie, my they rest in piece. And Draconem Heart by Amethystfairy1.  
They're both amazing authors and amazing stories. Draconia Claw is not finished but what is available is beautiful and if you ever have the time, please go check that one out. Draconem Heart is Still being written and is another _amazing _story! Check them out and have a good Day/Night. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm home alone and just typing away at my keyboard like mad! I have a general idea of what I want this story to turn into but I can't be sure. Send in OCs for the guild. They need lost magic. I am only accepting the first twelve! The guild does not have many mages as it's only lost magic. Anyways, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, Natsu would never lose.**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

**? ?, 792**

I awoke to the sound of twigs snapping and foliage being pushed aside. I look around and realized all the others were asleep. I don't know how long we've been traveling, but I knew that the kingdom was looking for us. I mean, seriously, six of the most powerful people in the world were just missing! Could they really let them roam free when they alone had the abilities to destroy and entire country.

I sat up and let out a small bark to signal trouble to the others. They all sat up startled and listened carefully to their surrounding. I heard a loud crack, audible to even those without sensitive hearing. A hushed curse was uttered from the bushes alerting us of their whereabouts and how far they were. As silently as I could, I stood up. I made sure not so step on any twigs as I walked over to Laxus, He was our groups leader after all. He looked at me expectantly and I gave him all the info I had gathered. He walked over to rouge and said something even I couldn't here. Rouge instantly melted into shadows and started towards the noise.

He returned several minutes later with new that shocked us all. Instead of being from the army, these people seamed to be wandering the forest in search of food and shelter. They had cursed because they scared off their meal. Laxus looked shocked that someone would come this deep in the forest just for food when most could just by it in stores. This left two possibilities as to who they were. Either they were from a dark guild or did not belong to any guild. Rouge also reported that they all smelled _different._ Laxus decided to risk the the move of approaching these people. They may be from a dark guild but who could stand against his six?

"Natsu, you and Wendy are the friendliest, you approach them. don't tell them about us until they're comfortable with you two. Once they warm up, holler and we'll be there." Laxus said, giving me an order I knew better than to ignore.

"Aye" I said cheerily before grabbing Wendy's wrist and dragging he along.

We made our way though the undergrowth and hear the sound of approaching footfall. I stopped dragging Wendy just in time to come face to face with three unknown people. The one on the left was rather short with the same tone skin as me had long, strait, sky blue hair that reached just below her waist. She had on a teal tank top and white short shorts with a pair of flats on her feat. On the right was a well above average height male with a brown tee-shirt and cargo shorts. He was deeply tanned and has tousled blond hair. To his right was a well endowed women with shoulder length, midnight black hair porcelain skin. She had on a long sleeve purple shirt that revealed her abdomen to me, and black compression shorts.

As they entered the clearing we had stopped in they all froze. The bluenet was the first to move and she slowly walked up to me and Wendy. She reached our as if to shake our hands and said "Hey" in a voice so close to Wendy's I had to pause for a seconds to realize the slight differences. Wendy's voice was calm and gentle while this women's was energetic and carefree. I sholk my head to clear it and reached for her and to shake it. As we shook hands I noticed the other two visibly untense. I looked over at they and grinned. People seem to open up when I do that. With that I introduced us and we started just chatting. I remembered what Laxus said and asked if they were okay with meeting our friends. They all shook their heads yes and I let loos a Holler. After about five minutes the others cam into the clearing we were in and sat down with us.

"So, Do you guys use magic" Laxus asked the obvious question and right off the bat I was surprised as they fliched and nodded shyly. I looked at them quizzically and tilted my head like a dog saying "Well then what type?" They all just looked at each other for about five very awkward minutes until finally the girl with sky blue hair now known as Ochiru finally gave into our stairs and said something that truly surprised us. "I am the water dragon slayer."

We all just stared at her like she grew a third head and then surprised all three of them by grinning and cheering about how they found another one. Once their introductions were finished and the other two, now revealed that Rokku, was the earth god slayer and Yoru, who was the Shadow demon slayer, they explained that they had been banished from their villages for having strange and dangerous powers and had met only three months ago at a fighting rink they had all gone to for some extra jewel. After both our groups over the initial shock of having run into a group so strong in a place such as this, we all decided that we would form a group and one day be a guild. As we all packed our thing to start traveling again Rokku decided it was a good idea smash a rather large looking wolf that was wandering near by. Little did he know it was only a pup compared to the thing that followed soon after. Seeing its pup dead and bloody, the mother went berserk and started attacking the mages. After they fended off the distraught mother they set off for a full day of traveling and came upon a very large clearing near a small village in the North West part of Fiore. It was here they unanimously decided to create their guild. Being composed of seven dragon slayers they decided to call it **Dracones Cauda **or** Dragons Tail.**

They all swore to the one law that had been made in their small but powerful guild. _Get revenge on the guilds that threw us out!_

* * *

**Alrighty guys, thats going to sum up this chapter! I know its going a little fast and that yes the name is a play on Fairy Tail but I was stuck on ideas and this was the fist thing that came to mind when I made this story.**

**Anyways, Thanks for reading, I know its both chapters are short but I'm sick and its hard to think of good and original ideas. Please review as I have no idea what I'm doing! Thanks again and bye!**


End file.
